Experimental Love
by PhyscoDancer
Summary: Dr.F and his crazy schemes drives his assistant, Alexa, crazy.......in love! DrFxAlexa


**Author Notes: Please don't kill me for making it a bit short! XD I DO NOT OWN THE CHARACTERS! YET!**

"The greatest mad scientist is present!" Dr. F exclaimed. His assistant, Alexa Lexington, chuckled. Working as an assistant for the mad genius was partly easy. She worked on different experiments and such. Strangely, Alexa has been feeling more gratitude towards her friend, Dr. F. A bit too much happiness. "So, Doctor, what's your plan today?" Alexa would always ask.

"Domino shoes!" He shouted. From the beginning, that's what the doctor wanted to do. Alexa sighed. She would agree with Dr. F anytime but she thought this was a bore. "You know, doctor, we could do something else…" She pointed out. "Sure!...What about the toaster?!" He stated.

"Sir…the toaster was already invented.." Alexa said. The doctor's schemes were ridiculous but she didn't seem to mind. He was a mad scientist anyways. "Well then…I don't know. You took my idea." Dr. F replied and left.

"Same doctor…" Alexa sighed. She stared at the lab. Chemicals, funnels, a scientists dream…or at least Dr.F's. A smile spread across her face. "A love potion!" She shouted and ran towards the counter. "All I have to do is mix these purple and pink chemicals together and I got a potion!" She laughed. "…I've been hanging out with Doctor too many times…"

"Now all I have to do is give it to the doctor and I'm good to go!" She said, running out of the lab. She heard something shout nearby. "TODAY'S WEATHER FOR A 100% CHANCE FOR SCIENCE!" Alexa looked around. "Shoot he's coming!" She whispered. The potion slipped out of her hands and fell to the ground. "Are you joking?!" She shouted.

Dr. F did not seem to care at all. He passed it by like it was nothing. "Clean up on isle LAB CONVECTION!" He shouted. Nervously, Alexa cleaned up the mess. "He didn't notice the colors at all…huh." She mumbled and went back to work. "…Making a love potion, Alexa?"

She froze suddenly. "Wha-?" She said. "Don't worry, your secret is safe with me! And Makoto and T.O.B.O.R and Proto-Makoto..." Alexa nudged Dr. F. He can be a pain at times. "I should have stuck with robots…" She mumbled and got back to work on the rocket ship.

"When should I tell him..?" Alexa thought. She was only his assistant and will be his only assistant. "Doctor…" Dr. F laughed. "As if I can't create that! Making a 4567 Electric dart gun should be a breeze! Alexa, I know what were going to do today!" The doctor shouted and held up wires. She forced a chuckle and grabbed a few wires from him.

"This is intense for us, Doctor…" She said. "Hmm…surely, we'll have to make a electric golden toilet then…ok let's BEGIN!" He shouted and left. "Maybe I can run for it…"She said, and started connecting the red and blue wires.

Dr. F brought out a toilet seat. "Now all we have to do is connect the electric wires, paint the toilet gold and Hazzah! We got ourselves an electric golden toilet seat! I'm such a genius!" He laughed. Alexa nodded. "A very good genius…" She whispered and brought out golden paint.

"I'm done with the-" "Alexa! This invention will be genius! Forget the wires! Come with me!" Dr. F shouted. "So you mean…I did those wires for 3 hours for nothing?!" She shouted. Stunned, the doctor took a step back. "Nonsense, I need those wires for this invention!" He shouted, holding out a box.

"Sir…this is just a box." Alexa said blankly. "Ah, but not any ordinary box! Open it!" Dr. F ordered. "..No. I don't want to." She said, throwing the box away. "What!? No!? What is wrong with you!?" He practically screamed in her ear. "Because…I am busy.." She said, and turned away from the doctor.

"I bet it's not important than F-tonian physics!" He shouted after her. "I bet it is!" She shouted. "Wait!" He said. "…Yes?" She replied. "…What if we make a dart and electric board? Or a blue toilet seat? Or a robot? Or a screwdriver that can produce rain, vegetables and the power of science!? Or a pair of electric shoes? Oh, maybe a sun blocker or a-" Alexa, super annoyed as Dr. F continued talking, leaned in and kissed the doctor. Absolutely shocked, and muffled talking, sunk into Alexa's kiss.

The kiss lasted longer than she expected. She let go, the doctor falling for her….No really, he literally fell for her. "Doctor..Doctor..?" She asked. "…The game finally gives me a female mad scientist!" He exclaimed. She held the box in her hand. It was a ring, but she already knew that. Alexa giggled. "That's right!" She replied. "Oh and sweetie…." "Yes?" Dr. F said. "….Don't break the fourth wall".

**Author Notes: YUSH! MAI ACCOMPLISHMENTS HAVE MET MY GOAL! XDD Hey, it is a cute couple! R&R Please!**


End file.
